The Mr. Men Show
The Mr. Men Show is a 2008 American animated series, created by Renegade Animation and Chorion. Plot The Mr. Men Show features comedy sketches, pantomimes, dance numbers, and music videos. Some artistic license has been taken in adapting the original Mr. Men and Little Miss books for television: design alterations and the creation of entirely new characters. In the original book series, each of the Mr. Men and Little Miss characters were given an individual hometown, such as: Happyland, Tiddletown, and Nonsenseland. But in the television series, all the characters live in the same city: the township of Dillydale. This series consisted of 52 22-minute episodes, and ran from February 4, 2008 until October 19, 2009. Cast of characters Here are the characters that appear in this series. These characters look exactly the same as their book counterparts, but with slight re-designs: Mr. Tickle - He is the same, but his arms are normal-sized, and can stretch them whenever he wants them to. Mr. Happy - He is the same, except his arms and legs are slimmer. Mr. Bump - He is the same, except he now has 5 bandages, instead of 6. Mr. Messy - He has a unibrow and wears untidy blue and white sneakers. Mr. Small - He is orange and has a large black top hat and white sneakers. Mr. Noisy - He is the same, except he has a megaphone and walks like an elephant. Mr. Funny - His top hat is now bent and no longer has a daisy. He also has a bowtie and has his gloves removed. Mr. Fussy - His moustache is more neat, gains glasses, and a black bowtie. Mr. Bounce - He is the same except bigger and normal sized. Mr. Grumpy - He now has a unibrow and a hat like Mr. Strong's book counterpart. Mr. Quiet - He is now light blue and has 2 hairs on his head rather than 5 and normal sized. Mr. Tall - He now has a hat. Mr. Rude - He trades his black hat for a pair of shoes. Little Miss Bossy - She no longer has a stem in the daisy in her hat, and gained eyelashes. Little Miss Naughty - She now has pink curly pigtails, a neon green bow, and pink rosy cheeks. Little Miss Sunshine - She is the same, except her hair and nose is now light tan. Little Miss Helpful - She now has orange hair, lime green sneakers, and wears a green fanny pack. Little Miss Magic - She wears a black top hat, instead of a bow and fuchsia clip shoes. Little Miss Giggles - She is the same except she is shorter, and her hair clips no longer have holes. Little Miss Chatterbox - She looks exactly like she does in the books. Little Miss Scary - She is the same, except she now has 8 spiky hairs, instead of 9. Little Miss Whoops - She wears a bow and glasses, they replace her bandages and hair. The following characters are completely re-designed versions of their book counterparts: Mr. Nosey - He is lighter green, is the shape of Mr. Greedy, has a short orange nose, a curl of black hair, and wears a black necktie. Mr. Lazy - He is green and skinny and he has a pink cap. Mr. Strong - He is a triangle, has no hat, but has a belt. His book counterpart is a square. Little Miss Curious - She is now rectangle-shaped, has a yellow nose, and freckles. The following characters are entirely new ones created for the TV series: Mr. Nervous - He is a purple, egg-shaped Mr. Men, with a visible blue nose, wears black shoes and a pair of glasses. He has a book counterpart named Mr. Jelly. Mr. Scatterbrain - A male counterpart of Little Miss Scatterbrain. He is a magenta, pear-shaped Mr. Men with a unibrow, a pink nose, and a hat just like Mr. Tickle's. Mr. Stubborn - A male counterpart of Little Miss Stubborn. He is a purple oval-shaped Mr. Men, with a unibrow, two hairs, and a yellow triangle nose. Little Miss Calamity - An orange rectangle-shaped Little Miss with her hair in a flip design, a green nose, and white sneakers. Little Miss Daredevil - A yellow circle-shaped Little Miss with orange hair, pink freckles, eyelashes, a pair of rocket boots, and an Eivel Kinievel-style helmet. The following are characters that have made guest appearences in a few episodes: Mr. Metal - A robot who was created by Little Miss Naughty. He always wants to host Good Morning Dillydale, and has the ability to do the follwing: shrink people, shoot water out of his eyes, and chop apple slices to make salad. Aliens - A group of aliens that have done various acts in Dillydale, such as: abduct Mr. Rude and Mr. Stubborn and attack the news studio. Character accents Here is a list of the accents of the characters in the US and UK versions of the show Mr. Tickle: Mixed Nigerian-Tamachi in the US and mixed Scottish-Welsh in the UK Mr. Happy: Game show host stereotype in the US and British in the UK Mr. Nosey: Canadian in the US and Teesside in the UK Mr. Bump: Mixed southern in the US and Swedish in the UK Mr. Messy: African-American in the US and Liverpudlian in the UK Mr. Small: Welsh in the US and English in the UK Mr. Nervous: Canadian in the US and British in the UK Mr. Noisy: Finnish in the US and Swedish in the UK Mr. Lazy: Monotone in the US and British in the UK Mr. Funny: Just sound making in both versions Mr. Fussy: British in the US and German in the UK Mr. Bounce: Indian in the US and Irish in the UK Mr. Strong: Philadelphian in the US and British in the UK Mr. Grumpy: Common American in the US and Irish in the UK Mr. Quiet: Worrier guy in the US and Cockney in the UK Mr. Tall: Texan in the US and Polish in the UK Mr. Rude: French in both versions Mr. Scatterbrain: New York in both versions Mr. Stubborn: Nigerian in the US and Scottish in the UK Little Miss Bossy: Mixed southern in the US and mixed Irish in the UK Little Miss Naughty: Romanian in the US and Bristol in the UK Little Miss Sunshine: Sunny girl in the US and Somerset in the UK Little Miss Helpful: Texan in the US and British in the UK Little Miss Magic: Scottish in the US and Australian in the UK Little Miss Giggles: Russian in the US and Somerset in the UK Little Miss Chatterbox: Valley girl in the US and Irish in the UK Little Miss Curious: Bulgarian in the US and nasally Irish in the UK Little Miss Scary: Witch-like in the US and tomboyish in the UK Little Miss Whoops: Monotone in the US and Welsh in the UK Little Miss Calamity: Brooklyn in the US and mixed British in the UK Little Miss Daredevil: Tomboyish in the US and posh in the UK Episode list Here are the episodes of this series: 1. Physical / Boo Boos 2. Farm / Movies 3. Science / Lake 4. Books / Beach 5. Boats / Mall 6. Flying / Hobbies 7. Dance / Inventions 8. Fair / Camping 9. Amusement Park / Trains 10. Paint / Fish 11. Adventure / Construction 12. Snow / Canned Goods 13. Jobs / Gardens 14. Collecting / Chores 15. Restaurants / Music 16. Full Moon / Night 17. Food / Bugs 18. Cooking / Rainy Day 19. Heatwave / Sleep 20. Yard Work / Parade 21. Superstore / Games 22. Hotel / Birthday 23. Car Wash / Wildlife 24. Dillydale Day / Cars 25. Sightseeing / The Dark 26. Circus / Ships 27. Picnics / Driving 28. Outer Space / Clean Teeth 29. Airport / Shoes 30. Arts & Crafts / Game Shows 31. Garages / Eyeglasses 32. Toys / Reptiles 33. Hats / Robots 34. Parties / Up And Down 35. Dining Out / Gifts 36. Sun & Moon / Telephone 37. Seashore / Washing & Drying 38. Sneezes & Hiccups / Fruit 39. Radio / Supermarket 40. Skyscrapers / Cinema 41. Getting Around / Clocks 42. Post Office / Pets 43. Dance Dance Dance / Trees 44. Library / Pirates 45. Goo / Trains And Planes 46. Out To Sea / Next Door 47. Lunch / Machines 48. Fairies & Gnomes / Home Improvement 49. Birds / Bath & Bubbles 50. Sand & Surf / Parks 51. Surprises / Travel 52. Bad Weather / Pests Voice cast Here are the voice artists behind the characters. U.S. Broadcast Aaron Albertus - Mr. Bump, Mr. Quiet Alicyn Packard - Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Whoops Danny Katiana - Mr. Nosey, Mr. Nervous Godfrey Danchimah - Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Tall, Mr. Metal Jeff Stewart - Mr. Tickle, Aliens Joseph J. Terry - Narrator, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Rude, Mr. Scatterbrain Katie Leigh - Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Daredevil, Little Miss Helpful Peter Rida Michail - Mr. Messy Phil Lollar - Mr. Lazy, Mr. Small, Mr. Strong Prudence Alcott - Little Miss Calamity, Little Miss Magic Reba West - Little Miss Giggles Richard Epcar - Mr. Noisy Sam Gold - Mr. Bounce, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Happy Sophie Roberts - Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Curious Susan Balboni - Little Miss Scary UK Broadcast Alex Kelly - Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Scary Aline Mowat - Little Miss Calamity Claire Morgan - Little Miss Curious, Little Miss Giggles Emma Tate - Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Helpful Godfrey Danchimah - Mr. Metal Jeff Stewart - Aliens Joseph J. Terry - Mr. Rude, Mr. Scatterbrain Keith Wickham - Mr. Small, Mr. Tall Lewis MacLeod - Mr. Stubborn Rob Rackstraw - Mr. Fussy, Mr. Messy, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Happy Simon Callow - Narrator Simon Greenall - Mr. Bounce, Mr. Bump, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Strong Steven Kynman - Mr. Nosey Teresa Gallagher - Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Daredevil, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Whoops Tim Whitnall - Mr. Lazy, Mr. Nervous Trivia ■Mr. Scatterbrain and Mr. Rude are the only characters to keep their original accents in the US version for the UK version of the show. ■All the Little Misses' names are referred on-screen without the prefix 'Little'. ■Beta elements that were cut from the final version of the show: Mr. Bump had a visible nose and blonde hair Mr. Small originally had no shoes Mr. Fussy originally wore a brown vest Little Miss Helpful originally had pink hair Mr. Quiet was originally light green and had a yellow nose Little Miss Trouble was originally going to be in the series, but was replaced by Little Miss Naughty There was supposed to be a newly-created Mr. Men character named "Mr. Green" added to the series, but he didn't appear because the creators of the show wanted to focus on the characters that only appeared in the books. This is for the same reason why Little Miss Calamity was removed after the first 26 episodes of the series. Category:Mr. Men Category:Little Misses Category:TV Shows